Just Us
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Adora draws in another breath. She refuses to look away from her old friend. She knows if she breaks eye contact with Catra now, it'll be as good as letting her go. [Takes place directly after season 1!] Rated for slight cursing.
1. Just Us

**So I sort of...binged the whole of season 1 of She-Ra in like 2 days and got hooked so uuuhhhh yeah here. Takes place after season 1.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own She-Ra.**

* * *

Just Us

Chapter 1.

It's just another one of those nights when Adora can't quite settle down. It's never been easy for her to just lie still and relax anyway, but the feat has been even more difficult to accomplish lately, considering the fact that the battle for Bright Moon had only just concluded a few days prior.

And as if the rigorous fight itself hadn't been exhausting enough, Queen Angella had arranged and thrown festivities in celebration of their victory over the past few days.

Adora had been happy to see the people cheerful and triumphant, and every once in a while Bow and Glimmer had managed to make her join in on some of the fun. But Adora had never really been one for big social gatherings. Growing up in the Horde hadn't exactly prepared her for large parties and carnival games.

While Adora still enjoyed getting to see the people of Etheria shimmer in their mirth, she couldn't deny even all of that was a little exhausting.

Not to mention the fact that her sleep for the past few nights has been plagued with thoughts of the people she'd left behind.

One in particular.

She hasn't been able to stop thinking about Catra since the day she'd left the Horde, but now she's on Adora's mind half as often as everything else combined. She just can't stop remembering the look in Catra's eyes when she'd taken the sword and cut Adora off the edge of the cliff.

Behind that merciless mis-matched gaze had been pain – loneliness.

Adora knew it better than anyone. She knew _Catra_ better than anyone.

And she still does.

Which is why tonight, as she lies in her not-so-fluffy bed in the room provided to her by the Queen, Adora knows Catra isn't sleeping either – wherever she might be. She probably hasn't slept anymore than Adora herself has these past few nights.

Especially since Catra had been on the losing side of that battle.

She'd never taken her losses lightly. She'd always snap at others, but Adora knew she always blamed herself more than anyone else.

In spite of Catra's aloof and oftentimes downright vicious personality, she was very fragile underneath. She took everything to heart, and after years and years of piling up so much guilt and pain, it had finally begun to take its toll.

All Adora wants is to reach her before she slips beyond the point of no return.

 _She's not a bad person,_ she reminds herself, tossing onto her side. _I know that. I've_ always _known that. But I'm not sure Catra herself knows it..._

From their more recent encounters, Adora believes that Shadow-Weaver's ruthless teachings have finally begun to mold Catra into the heartless soldier she'd always wanted Adora to be.

 _And since I'm not there to protect her anymore... No. Catra doesn't need me to protect her. She said it herself. She doesn't need me at all..._

And yet, some flickering in her chest refuses to let herself believe it. The flame the two of them had kindled all throughout their childhood together had grown so strong, only to be doused when Adora had left the Horde and discovered the truth.

But it hasn't been extinguished yet. Not yet.

She still believes that's true on both ends.

Presently, she turns over again, squeezing her eyes shut and just _begging_ for sleep to come already. But minutes keep passing and her conscious doesn't falter. Adora grunts and rolls onto her back to glare up at the ceiling.

"I'm not gonna be able to function anymore if I keep skipping out on sleep... not that I'm _trying_ to do that..."

She looks out the wide window where the starless purple sky glows calmly in the shadows. She hadn't even taken her boots off before she'd lain down, and her body is itching to move in spite of the late hour. She sits up and shrugs.

"Well, it's not like lying here _not_ sleeping is gonna do me any good..."

She kicks her legs over the edge of the bed, grabs her sword, and with one swift motion jumps out the window into the Whispering Woods beyond.

Many of the trees and plants had been destroyed in the battle against the Horde, and Adora isn't sure if that makes the forest more or less terrifying.

"I won't be long," she mutters. "I just need to clear my head and make myself tired enough to fall asleep."

She isn't sure where or how far she'll be going, but she just lets her instincts lead her.

She steps over shattered rocks, shredded bushes, cracked and broken trees that are cold to the touch. Whatever creatures had once lived here have all moved on or hidden themselves in the darkest recesses of the forest.

Adora's heart aches for the Woods. She pauses before a massive gnarled tree with a large chunk missing. Adora puts her hand onto the bark and shivers, then rests her forehead against it.

"I'm sorry..."

The wind blows more strongly now with less canopy to hinder it. It whispers something into her ear, but she can't make sense of it.

What she _can_ make sense of is the sound of rustling leaves, and _she_ hasn't budged an inch.

Adora reaches for her sword behind her back and draws it, whirling around to face the dark woods.

"Who's there?"

The rustling comes to an abrupt stop. Adora feels her heart do the same.

Two eyes – one blue and one yellow – stare back at her, wide in shock.

At first she thinks it's only an illusion, like all the other times.

But then a swift blink and an even swifter scrambling of bare feet proves otherwise.

In a split second she's gone, before Adora can even get her name out.

"Catra!"

Catra has always been a special case. Normally every other situation is one Adora would try to think over first. But not when it comes to Catra.

She doesn't even hesitate to start running after her. Her mind briefly considers the very high possibility of a trap, but she just doesn't care. All she wants is to see her again, to talk to her...

She tears off after her, following her ears more so than her eyes, using the sword to cut down obstructive vines and brambles when necessary.

Catra stays two steps ahead of and above her, putting her impressive acrobatic skills to good use as she leaps high and crouches low, keeping to the shadows, never letting Adora glimpse much more than the tip of her tail.

Adora scrambles after her, knowing she'll never catch her if she doesn't want to be caught. But something tells her if Catra _really_ wanted to lose her, she would've by now.

"Catra, wait!"

Adora kicks off a rock and lands on a thick root, then continues running at top speed. Catra flashes in and out of her sight in the branches above. She never says a word, never looks back.

It isn't a trap. Adora knows it now. If it were, Catra would be keeping to easier paths, paths Adora could follow without a hitch, instead of trying to conceal herself in the dark nooks and crannies of the broken trees.

And besides, right before Catra had started to run, Adora had seen the look in her eyes. It hadn't been like last time. She's running now not out of intent to lure her. She's running out of fear.

Perhaps more at herself than at Adora, but fear nonetheless.

"Catra!" Adora won't give up until her legs give out on her. She keeps running, even after she's lost sight of her. "Catra, please! I just- whoa!"

Something snags on her boot, and Adora crashes to the ground into the cold stiff grass.

She knows it's over. Catra's long gone by now.

Adora curls in on herself, grabbing a fist-full of grass and tearing it out as hot tears rush up behind her eyes.

"Catra... Damn it..."

The scratches she'd left on Adora's back hadn't hurt since the day Catra had inflicted them. But now she can feel each long line cutting deeply down her shoulder blades, aching throughout her entire body.

Adora knows now they hadn't been put there just to scar her. They weren't just wounds.

They were a reminder. A tattoo.

Their message is clear to her now:

 _Don't forget me._

She grits her teeth and shoves herself up.

"Like I ever could..."

She'd run far into the dying woods by now, and she's already dreading the trek back to the castle. But she doesn't even want to go back. She wants to follow Catra, even if it means running all the way back to the Fright Zone and into the Horde's waiting clutches.

She wishes it could be that simple.

But she has people who need her now, people who would put themselves at risk if she were to get captured. It's difficult and it's awful. She'd never had anyone else to consider before other than Catra.

But now she has more friends, more people she loves who love her.

She just wishes – more than _anything_ – that Catra could still be one of those people.

Adora stands slowly, as if in mourning, head bowed in defeat as she's forced to let her go once again.

Her childhood friend.

The one person she's cared about longer than she's cared about anyone else.

The person she'd loved before she'd known what love was.

She turns and takes a step back the way she'd come. But the wind suddenly howls a gust right against her face, knocking her back several paces. The trees whisper to her once again.

"What is-?"

She stops when the wind pushes her again, more gently this time. It nudges her back in the direction she'd been running, urging her one quiet step at a time.

And soon, it isn't the wind she hears howling.

A low, broken caterwaul echoes through the treetops, like the moan of a dying animal.

But it isn't an animal. Adora knows the rasping voice it ails from.

She doesn't run this time. She doesn't try to chase her. The last thing she wants is for Catra to feel hunted.

She treads quietly, no longer needing the guidance of the wind to help her follow the sounds of anguish. Adora eventually narrows it down to a large black tree split in half down the middle. She sheaths her sword behind her back and slowly advances, stepping around the trunk until she can make out a figure.

She's hunched into a tight ball with her knees to her chest, claws digging into the branch beneath her. The tough mane of hair conceals her face, but not her drooping ears, nor the heartbreaking sounds she's making.

Adora has never seen her like this before. It wounds her like no blade ever could.

And yet... it also gives her hope.

Hope that perhaps she can still save Catra from the Horde, so long as Catra is willing to be saved; if she even _needs_ to be.

But for now, all Adora wants is for Catra's pain to go away.

She draws in a deep breath, praying she won't scare her away again. Her voice calls out softly.

"Catra...?"

But Catra's reaction is as violent as it had been before. Her claws shred at the bark as she leaps – hissing – into a defensive crouch facing her. Her eyes are wide, and this time Adora can clearly see the tears in them.

And the fear. That's still there as well.

Along with a lot of other things; confusion, pain, and conflict to name only a few.

Adora can see it in her taut muscles that she's about to bolt again. She fumbles to find her voice before she loses her chance.

"Catra, _please_ wait..."

She doesn't shout like usual. She doesn't demand this of her. She just... requests it.

She glimpses the swish of a tail beneath the branch, but nothing more. Catra doesn't run, though her eyes tell that's the next plan of action if Adora can't persuade her to stay. Catra swipes an arm across her face to get rid of the tears, and her eyes narrow hatefully instead.

"Why _should_ I?" Her voice is thick with venom and emotion. "You never waited for me, did you, Adora?"

A million things fly through Adora's mind in that instant. She wants to tell her that isn't true, that she did what she could when she could, that she had no other choice...

But this time she stops herself. Because blurting things out without thinking them through - especially around Catra - has only ever caused the rift between them to shift them more deeply apart.

Adora draws in another breath. She refuses to look away from her old friend. She knows if she breaks eye contact with Catra now, it'll be as good as letting her go.

"I'm sorry."

She hates that's all she can say in the end. She _knows_ it isn't good enough. She _knows_ those words must sound so _empty_ to her by now...

But when Adora next blinks, Catra hasn't vanished like she thought she might. She's still crouched low and ready to take off, but something is holding her back from that. Her tail swishes, but her claws loosen their grip on the branch, just a little.

"Is that _all_ you can say now?" she scoffs. "Y'know, one day 'sorry' isn't going to be good enough, Adora."

"Well... if that day were today, you'd be gone already, wouldn't you?"

Catra flinches, and her lip curls up into a snarl that never fully takes form.

"Why the hell are you out here anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Adora takes a cautious step closer. "Something just... led me out here. And then I found you. Isn't it the same for you...?"

It was just a hunch, but Catra's silence confirms enough. Adora tries out a smile, but it wobbles.

"Hey. Please, can't we just... can't we just... go back to how things were? Just for tonight...?"

She knows it isn't much, she knows it doesn't make a lot of sense, and she knows if she's ended up saying the wrong thing she'll never get this chance back again.

But she watches Catra's ear flick, watches the motion of her tail go from a lash to a wave, watches the narrowness of her eyes loosen and widen.

"Why the hell should I-" Catra's voice catches in her throat, clogged by some heavy emotion not even she can fend off. Another tear slips free and falls all the way to the forest floor.

Adora stands her ground, even though it's killing her to see Catra this way. She raises her voice just a little, just enough.

"Please, Catra. I don't... I don't want us to be She-Ra and Force Captain tonight. I just... want us to be _us_... Just us..."

She smiles and offers her palm, lifting it in invitation.

Catra regards that hand like some kind of bomb that may or may not go off in her face. She doesn't blink, doesn't budge, as if she expects some kind of ambush.

But Adora doesn't give up on her either. She keeps her hand extended in that silent offer, ready to accept her should Catra feel ready to accept.

Their gazes never leave each other's for a long moment. Adora watches her nose wrinkle with a sniffle, watches her ears flick again.

Then, Catra slowly rises to her feet. Adora's heart clenches.

For a split second Catra's emotions detach, and Adora can't tell if she's going to run again. If she does, Adora fears she'll never get her back.

But before anything else can happen – before Catra can accept or decline that invitation – a loud crack rings out. The brittle branch supporting Catra's feet snaps beneath her weight. With a sound that's half-yelp and half-screech, she plummets.

"Catra!" Adora races forward, but even though Catra manages to sink her claws briefly into the trunk of the tree, it only succeeds in preventing her from landing on her feet.

Adora is just inches shy of catching her. Instead, she watches Catra crash full-force into the branch that had snapped beneath her and the solid ground beneath that. She both hears and sees breath fly from Catra's body as something snaps, and she can only hope it's just the wood.

"Catra!" Adora kneels beside her as she writhes in agony, gasping and yowling for breath that's not coming. When she realizes Adora has gotten close, Catra scrambles to push herself up.

"St-Stop! G-Get away from- _agh!_ " She hisses, and her hands clutch at her stomach and side. Adora watches her sway and quickly lunges forward to catch her in spite of her warning.

"Catra!"

"L-Let... go of me-!" Catra tries to push her off, but her arms have no strength after being so severely winded, and her claws almost seem to retract when coming into contact with Adora.

Adora holds Catra up as she struggles for breath, her tail still lashing and her voice still growling in between gasps. Adora can feel her quivering too, probably from an innate desire to flee; the Horde had taught them that even retreat was better than showing weakness in the face of enemies.

 _But I'm_ not _her enemy..._

Adora holds her up with firm hands and pulls her close, locking both arms around Catra's back. It's the only way to keep her from moving.

"Just take it easy for a sec!"

Catra grunts.

"I don't... need to-"

"If you keep moving around you're only going to hurt yourself!"

"Who gives a shit?!"

" _I_ do!"

Adora's shout echoes around the broken forest as she hugs Catra more tightly to her.

Catra has no reply. All she can do is paw at Adora's arms and try to tear herself free, whimpering and snarling in breathless desperation.

But Adora doesn't let her go. Not this time.

As expected, Catra puts up a damn good fight. She squirms and writhes and struggles in spite of the pain in her ribs. She claws weakly at Adora's clothes, hissing curses under her breath.

"Damn it... Damn it, Adora!"

But even then, Adora doesn't release her.

Catra's struggles eventually weaken as her defenses collapse. Her chest starts to heave with guttural sobs, feral sounds that turn soft and vulnerable once they reach her lips.

"Let go! Let me go... Adora... nngh..."

The trembling fingers Adora feels at her arms finally make purchase. But the sharp claws never sink into her skin. Even though they could very easily draw blood, they only snag on the fabrics of her clothes, and nothing more.

Adora tightens her hold, not strongly enough to restrain her, but not loosely enough to convey she'd let her go just like that, either. Catra shudders against her, yowling softly into her neck.

" _Damn it_..."

Adora winces slightly as she feels sharp teeth at her shoulder.

"Why...?" Catra chokes. "Why can't I... hate you...?"

And then, all at once her body sways in Adora's arms. With a strangled breath, Catra slumps against her and is still. Adora tenses.

"Catra? Catra?!"

She eases herself back, but makes sure to keep a firm hold on her friend. Catra's eyes have fallen shut, and her ears and tail are unmoving.

A prickle shoots up Adora's spine as though she's just slipped off the edge of a cliff - and Catra isn't there to grab her this time. Fear gnarls in her stomach as she gathers Catra into her arms and lies her down in the grass.

"Catra...?"

She brushes her hand across her forehead, along the hard rim of her headpiece to the tough tangles of her hair, but there's no response. Adora crouches beside her and rests her head on Catra's chest, closing her eyes to concentrate. It's hard to hear anything past the hardness of her armor, but when she focuses she can make out a faint pulse. Adora breathes a sigh of relief and lifts herself back up again.

She looks her old friend over with more careful eyes now. Catra's breathing is still a bit ragged due to her nasty fall, but that isn't the only thing that worries her now. Her cheeks look a bit sunken-in, and though her hair is naturally a bit wild, it seems as though she hasn't been taking care of it at all lately. Her claws seem painfully long, too. Even without Adora there to brush her hair and file her claws for her, Catra had never neglected her grooming this much.

Adora can only assume it's because of the Horde's defeat at the battle of Bright Moon. Catra has probably been punishing herself all this time, too angry and bitter to eat or rest.

Adora can't help but feel guilty about it all. She slides closer and carefully lifts her friend's head into her lap. Adora dips herself forward and rests her forehead against Catra's.

"I'm sorry... I never should have left you back then. I should've gone back and taken you with me..." She can only imagine how much better things would have been if Catra had been with her all this time, on her side. "It's my own fault..." Adora mutters. "I... I should've gone back to get you... I'm sorry..."

A tear slips down her cheek and onto Catra's. With a soft moan, she stirs beneath Adora's touch.

Adora next opens her eyes to find herself looking directly down into blue and yellow. Their breaths catch for a second before Catra is shoving herself up and rounding on her.

"What the hell are you- ah!" She grips her head with one hand and her ribs with the other. Adora straightens up and reaches out to steady her.

"C-Catra!"

"Damn it! Get off me..." But her words have lost all their energy, all their malice. Adora wouldn't have let go anyway.

"Catra, you're hurt. And when was the last time you ate? Or slept?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"It _kind of_ does! Maybe not to you, but to me!"

To her surprise, Catra's ears swivel away and she actually flinches. Adora quickly lowers her voice.

"I-I'm sorry! Was I too loud? I didn't mean to shout. I was just worried is all..."

Catra shakes her head slowly, still nursing her bruised side. She lifts her gaze back to Adora's. The anger has faded from Catra's eyes, and now only confusion remains.

" _Why?_ "

"...Huh?"

Catra's tail swishes in the grass.

"Why are you... still worried about me? Why do you... still _care_...?"

She has that look again, that look of wanting nothing more than to run away from her and never look back.

And she could. If she really _really_ wanted to, she could do that right now.

But she doesn't.

Adora reaches out her hand slowly as not to startle her. When Catra doesn't flinch away, she rests her hand over the three stripes on her friend's upper arm.

"What do you mean 'still'?" Adora parrots. "I've never _stopped_ caring about you, Catra. Because... you're my best friend. And you always _have_ been. You must know that, right...?"

She waits, but Catra doesn't shove her hand off, nor does she shrink away from it. She just sighs.

"I'm starting to feel like I don't know anything anymore."

Adora gives her a small smile. She rubs her hand up and down Catra's arm gently.

"That's fine. Who cares? Like I said, for tonight, let's not worry about our allegiances or any of that stuff. Let's just... let's just be us."

She knows this is the moment that will make or break things.

Catra flashes her eyes up at hers nervously.

But Adora doesn't let go of her. In fact, she reaches her free hand out and takes Catra's with it.

She watches as Catra takes in a deep breath, then slowly lets it back out. She doesn't say anything, but when she next looks up at Adora, her lips have curled upward ever so slightly.

They come to a silent but mutual agreement: there will be no talk of the Horde or of Bright Moon tonight. Tonight, they will be as they were as cadets, with only each other to care for and nothing else.

Adora opens her arms and Catra falls right into them without concern for consequence. Adora runs her hands up and down her back and gently over her sides.

"Does it still hurt? I _did_ kinda ram you against that mountain pretty hard..."

"Yeah, it _kind of_ still hurts _juuust_ a bit," Catra scoffs, but then her voice falters. "But I bet yours does too, right?" She traces her fingertips gingerly up Adora's back, right in the places she'd scratched her before. Adora winces.

"It hurts a little, I guess."

"Badly enough that you couldn't even lie down on that nice princess bed of yours and go to sleep, so you had to come wandering out into the woods instead, right?"

"Hey!" She hears Catra snicker as they ease back from the embrace. Adora glares in contrast to her old friend's smirk. "Well, why were _you_ out here tonight then, huh? Something just instinctively drew you out, right?"

Catra blinks.

"Actually, yeah that's... kind of it."

Adora blinks too.

"Oh. Same here."

Catra looks away for a second before letting out a yawn. She stretches herself across Adora's lap, resting her full weight on her legs.

"H-Hey! Catra-"

"Y'know, it's funny," Catra drawls. "You're right that something kinda led me out here. But now, nothing's trying to lead me _back_."

Adora pauses. She can't see Catra's face like this, but she can guess what kind of expression she's wearing. Adora smiles.

"Yeah. Me neither. So I guess that means we both made it to where we're supposed to be."

"Or we're both just crazy enough to think so."

"Hey, that's fine with me."

Adora carefully stretches her legs out, allowing Catra to rest more easily across her lap without the risk of slipping off her knees. She isn't sure if she should touch her, but she assumes if Catra is willing to revert back to their cadet days enough to sprawl across her lap like old times, then she should be able to make contact without setting her off.

So Adora lowers her hand to the back of Catra's head, letting the rough, familiar texture of her thick hair register in her fingertips.

Just a few days ago they'd been at each other's throats on the battlefield. And now they're...

 _What the heck are we doing...?_

Adora wonders, but she doesn't challenge it. From what she can discern, Catra needs this just as much as she does.

Adora gently begins stroking through her friend's hair, smoothing it out and untangling it without tugging a single strand. In this manner, she combs through Catra's hair until it's as soft as it can get. She feels Catra heave another sigh before flinching at the ache in her ribs. Adora places her hand over Catra's sore side and rubs gently until she can feel her breathing more steadily. In response, Catra kneads her claws gently into Adora's leg.

Adora smiles, remembering the times when they were kids. They used to do things like this all the time back in the Horde. That's how she'd learned all of Catra's sweet spots. Sometimes when she'd touch them, Catra would get carried away and accidentally sink her claws in, and then end up frantically apologizing.

Adora doesn't realize when she's started getting lost in reminiscing until Catra rolls over in her lap and looks up at her.

"The heck are _you_ smiling about?"

Adora glances down at her a little mischievously.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about some old strategic tactics of mine."

Catra flicks an ear and raises an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Then, her eyes go wide and and starts to sit up. "Don't tell me this was some kind of ambush-"

"Not in the way you're thinking," Adora smirks. "But sure, I guess you could call it that."

"What the hell are you-"

But her voice dies in her throat when Adora's fingers start to tickle the base of one of her ears. Adora's softer nails begin to scratch gently at the course fur while the pads of her fingers massage. Catra forgets how to be angry for a split second in time.

"Ah... Adora... mm..." She closes her eyes and breathes out a sigh, wiggling in her lap.

Any itches or discomfort Catra ever felt in her ears would typically be slashed away by a hard swipe of her claws.

But Adora's technique is different. She coaxes the discomforts away gently and leaves only pleasant tingles behind, sensations Catra could never bring about on herself.

It had always been this way. Only Adora would ever touch her so sweetly and with such care. It makes Catra feel weak, and she would've swatted her away by now if it didn't feel so damn good.

Adora knows she's treading on thin ice with this right now, but so far it seems to be working. She scratches one of Catra's ears to completion before switching to the other, and uses her free hand to pet circles on her stomach. She has to bite back the giggles when she notices Catra's nose twitching and her tail curling up in delight.

 _She hasn't changed a bit._

Catra's all but melted beneath her touch, reverted back to her childhood days. All thoughts of the Horde and princesses and wars have faded from her mind, just for a moment.

But there's still one thing Adora wants to try.

Until now, she's enjoyed Catra's little sighs and whimpers of bliss, but there's something even more wonderful she knows she's capable of, unless the years of distress and fear had robbed her of it.

Adora finishes up with her other ear and continues rubbing her stomach before going in for the kill. She curls her fingers beneath Catra's chin and brushes her nails there gently.

Instantly, Catra's ears perk tall and her tail starts swishing madly. Her hands reach up instinctively to curl around Adora's sleeve.

Adora feels the rumble working its way up Catra's stomach before she hears anything. It starts as a bubbling sensation, then eventually rises up through her chest, vibrating beneath Adora's palm before it finally creeps up her throat into a full-fledged purr.

Adora's heart soars with affection. She hasn't heard this sound in far too long.

She scratches lightly beneath Catra's chin in long, soothing motions, coaxing the purr out of her little by little. It fills Catra's whole body. Her breathing becomes deep and slow, her tail curls and uncurls, and her claws knead loosely against Adora's stomach.

Adora's never seen her this happy before in all her life. She wants it to last forever.

...But she knows it can't. It won't.

She can only give Catra this bliss for a few minutes before her eyes flick open again, and she remembers where and when she is. She isn't a cadet anymore, and she isn't back in their quarters with Adora. She's a Force Captain and an enemy.

Catra cuts off the purr instantly, furiously, her face and ears turning red in seconds. But before she can spit a single word out, Adora throws both arms around her and pulls Catra in to her chest.

"It's okay," she murmurs. "Remember we're... we're just being us tonight... It's okay, Catra..."

And maybe - just maybe - Catra is just as desperate for their relationship to go back to what it once was as Adora herself is.

Because Catra doesn't fight her. She just grabs her shoulders and hugs her back without saying a word.

Adora stays close to her, and she can still feel the last few remnants of the purr rumbling in Catra's chest.

The wind blows again through the nighttime forest, and Adora shivers. Catra takes note and clutches her harder.

"You always were weak to the cold," she mutters. "You should go back to Bright M-"

"No!" Adora snaps, but when she eases back to look into Catra's eyes, she smiles. "I told you, there's no Horde or Bright Moon tonight. Just us."

Catra snorts.

"Even if it means freezing to death out here?"

"Yes."

Adora's unflagging conviction has Catra shrugging.

"Suit yourself. I'll admit you were right. I haven't slept in a couple of nights. Maybe I just needed a change of scenery."

She turns her back to Adora and flops down onto her side, only to remember her sore ribs and end up yelping because of it. Adora chuckles a bit nervously and shifts closer to her.

"You okay?"

"Shut up."

"Then... mind if I sleep here tonight too?"

Catra is quiet for a moment. Her tail flicks.

"Stay or go. As long as we're back before morning, it makes no difference to me."

She probably doesn't realize she'd just said "we're" instead of "I'm", but Adora says nothing on the matter. She simply removes her sword from her back and places it aside in the grass. She knows Catra will be honoring their promise tonight too, and won't snatch it.

Adora lies down on her back, but the rough forest floor isn't as comfortable as her bed back at the castle. It makes the scars on her back ache. So she turns onto her side to face the very person who had inflicted those scars.

Catra's still got her back to her, and her tail is still flicking, as if she's impatiently waiting to fall asleep.

Adora watches her for a moment. The swishing of her tail gradually begins to slow down to match the rise and fall of her breath. The tension drains from Catra's back and shoulders – something Adora knows would never happen unless she truly felt safe.

Maybe it has something to do with her being here, maybe not.

Either way, she can't help but feel fresh waves of guilt surging up in her stomach.

When she'd spent her first night away from the Horde, Adora had been unable to sleep without other people in the room, so Glimmer and Bow had come to keep her company.

 _But... what about Catra...? What did she do without me all those nights...?_

She'd been curled up at the foot of Adora's bed for as long as either of them could remember. But then for Adora to just leave one day and never come back for her...

She can picture Catra curled up all alone on that bed, blankets and pillow shredded. She'd probably gotten prone to the cold too.

Adora feels wretched for never having thought about it before. She'd only really considered Catra when she appeared right in front of her, but otherwise she had so much else to deal with as She-Ra that once Catra was out of sight she was also out of mind.

Of course a day hasn't gone by when Adora hasn't thought of her at some point in the hours, but considering how close they'd once been, she feels she should have been thinking about her a hell of a lot more.

She knows _Catra's_ been thinking about _her_. She know she's never stopped.

Because _everything_ Catra does is for the sake of seeing Adora again; even if it means on the battlefield.

Adora blinks, and her vision focuses once again on the present. Catra has grown still beside her. But when the wind blows again and sends a shiver up Adora's spine, she isn't the only one affected.

Catra all but jolts from the cold, if only for a split second. Adora inches closer to her back, trying not to shriek out loud at how chilly the grass is making her. She reaches out to tap Catra's shoulder gently.

"H-Hey, Catra?"

The other girl flips herself over and glares piercingly at her.

"What the hell, Adora? I was just about to-" But she stops when she sees her friend grinning stupidly through chattering teeth. Adora gives her a hopeless, pleading look.

"Y-You were right. I'm st-still no good in the cold..." She opens her arms and waits.

Catra looks her over with suspicious eyes before ultimately giving in.

"Yeah," she sighs. "I don't like the cold much either..." She buries her face in Adora's collar so she won't have to look at her, then locks both arms around her back.

Adora hugs her too, draping both arms across her shoulders. She notices Catra's shivering just as much as she is, but she isn't dumb enough to mention it.

Adora can't stop herself from running her hands through Catra's hair and all down her back, both to warm her up a bit and because it's just a motion that comes naturally to her.

Catra's sharp familiar scent wreathes around her. Adora had always thought she smelled faintly of iron from all the sneaking around they always did together in the forbidden sections of the Fright Zone. It's a tough, jarring scent, but also one that settles comfortably on the back of her tongue.

Once again, Adora can feel Catra kneading softly at her back and sides as their warmth begins pooling together. And even the rolling purr rumbles back to life.

Adora's always loved it. The vibration of it calms her, not just because it feels nice, but because she can feel Catra breathing with her. It's proof that she's really there.

Catra doesn't hold back. She unashamedly lets her purr come out full-force.

Adora doesn't hold anything back either. She hugs her close, resting her chin on top of Catra's head.

And just like old times, two simple words come out.

"Goodnight, Catra."

She doesn't expect to hear anything back. But when she feels Catra nuzzling against her collar, a muffled whisper follows.

"Night, Adora..."

Adora's heart fills with joy.

She holds onto Catra tightly throughout the night, hoping to not let go of her even in her sleep.

And Catra's purr persists even long after they've both lost consciousness.

For the first time in many, many nights, they are warm and safe.

Together.

* * *

When Adora next wakes, the forest is shrouded in a milky grey light, the light that comes drearily just before sunrise. She looks down and finds her arms holding onto nothing.

If not for the imprint pressed into the cold grass and the small wet stain left behind at the collar of her shirt, Adora might've thought she'd never been there at all.

She wipes her eyes and grabs her sword which had honorably been left untouched, using it as a crutch to stand.

Adora casts one last look over her shoulder, but the forest is still and quiet.

She turns away just as the dawn breaks over the horizon, and begins her journey back to Bright Moon alone.

* * *

 **A/N: All I want is for them to be happy and alive together, especially Catra. I have faith in the show's writers, but so help me if they heck it up, I'll make it right myself!**

 **Maybe more to come? We'll see.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Just For Tonight

Oh would you look at that...my hands slipped a day later and there are suddenly 8000 more words to this fic... amazing...

I really wanted to write Catra's POV this time around! It follows her for the most part till the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own She-Ra.

* * *

Chapter 2.

Catra had made sure to leave Adora before sunrise so they could both make quick work of getting back to where they needed to be.

She still can't believe she'd done that; just because she'd been a little antsy last night and decided to get away from the Fright Zone for a minute shouldn't have warranted following some intangible instinct and nonsensical whispers right into Adora's path.

 _What the hell was I thinking...? I'm such an idiot._

As she makes her way quietly back through the broken trees of the Whispering Woods, Catra pauses just for a second. But she doesn't look back.

 _This was the last time. I can't come back here. I won't. Not for her._

They can't play games anymore. They aren't kids anymore. They're enemies through and through, and no amount of delusional midnight rendezvous is going to change that.

Catra snorts, kicking the claws of her feet into the grass to prepare for a jump into the branches above. But the sharp pain in her side shreds through her with a vengeance, and she ends up sputtering on her knees.

"Gah... _shit_..."

She'd been through countless years' worth of ruthless training under Shadow-Weaver's command, and she'd suffered her fair share of fractures and broken bones. Probably more than her fair share when she thought about it, considering how often she used to throw herself in harm's way to cover Adora's blindside.

And every time Adora had been there to nurse her back to health.

Maybe that's why she'd always gotten over the pain so quickly.

But now all she has left is the memory of Adora's fingertips tracing over her side, imprints whose warmth has already long-since faded in the chill of the air the second she'd left her. If Catra were a single day weaker than she was now, she might've gone back.

But she's not weak. Not anymore.

"I don't need her anymore..."

Meeting Adora out here last night had been nothing more than a coincidence. It won't happen again.

Once she's gotten her breath back, Catra pushes herself to her feet and continues on back toward the Fright Zone. It's then she realizes her hair is still awfully smooth from Adora's treatment, so Catra quickly gives herself a shake and knots her free hand through her hair to fix it. But even doing that makes her wince.

 _Damn it! Why the hell does it hurt so bad?_

Adora's smashing her against the side of a mountain during the battle for Bright Moon had probably bruised her up first, and then the fall from the tree and the awkward landing on the branch had fractured it. Catra growls.

"I don't have time for this. Not when Hordak has just promoted me to Force Commander..."

Weakness isn't allowed. In the Horde's eyes, she'd be better off dead in that case.

She removes her hand from her injured side as she steps into view of the guards who nod to her. She's about to head inside when one of the guards stops her.

"Force Commander Catra. Lord Hordak would like you to begin combat training immediately to strengthen the troops."

Catra's ears flatten.

"Right now? Can't a girl grab a bite to eat after a round of self-imposed early-morning reconnaissance?"

"But, Lord Hordak's orders-"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you. Fine, we're training. Let's do this."

A slew of soldiers emerges from the barracks, armed and ready.

And they sure don't hold back.

Maybe it's because she hasn't eaten in a while, or maybe it's because of her ribs, but for some reason she definitely gets the feeling something's off.

At the very least she'd slept decently last night.

Catra doesn't hold back on them either. Every time one of them manages to land a blow on her bad side, or she moves herself the wrong way to cause pain, she screeches and takes it out on them, shredding and kicking and tossing them with all her might. The adrenaline blocks out the pain for just a few seconds; it's the only thing to make the aching stop.

Catra spars with a few dozen soldiers and robots without stopping, constantly forcing herself to maintain her confident exterior. She can't afford to let anyone get an inkling about her injury.

She fights and fights until there's a pause in the action. The sound of slow, heavy clapping makes her ears tremble.

She hisses for breath, swallowing back a yowl of agony as it irritates her ribs even further. But she doesn't let it show.

Especially not in front of _him_.

One robot advances, projecting a screen of Hordak.

"Very impressive, Force Commander Catra. I would like to continue a more _rigorous_ training regime for our soldiers as we prepare for a counterattack against Bright Moon. Do continue your practices. I would like to observe."

Catra's nostrils flare. Did he know? She can't tell.

"Of course, Lord Hordak. Observe for as long as you like."

She has no choice now. She fights anyone and anything that crosses her path, landing three times as many blows as she takes, even when she's so severely outnumbered. She dodges hits and twists around their weapons, using her lithe body to her advantage.

But the pain gets to her every now and again, during those few split seconds where she's slowed down enough to let her pounding blood settle. Somewhere along the lines she feels the fracture become a break, but she still doesn't stop. She knows Hordak wants to see her crumble and show her weakness so he can make an example out of her.

 _Like hell I'm gonna give him what he wants!_

Catra refuses. She fights through them all, letting as many ribs break as she needs to in order to prove herself. She fights until there's no one left standing but herself.

She staggers but doesn't fall, panting as she turns slowly back to glare at the screen. Hordak is unreadable behind his mask as always.

"Impressive, Force Commander. I expect this level of practice to continue as we make our preparations."

Catra swallows hard to keep down the shriek she's been stifling all this time.

"Yes, sir."

Hordak claps, and the screen goes black.

Catra lunges at the robot and smashes it to pieces. She collapses in the debris, gasping like a half-drowned cat.

"Damn... Damn it... agh..."

As the adrenaline finally dies down, the pain consumes her. It lights her blood on fire, makes her pulse slam hard in her veins, which makes her squirm.

"Stop- _Stop it_ -!" She hates feeling her own heartbeat. It's annoying. It's unnecessary. It makes her feel so _weak_...

With a screech she grabs a piece of debris and chucks it as far as she can, but the action sends another wave of pain searing up her side. She curls in on herself.

"Shit..."

She can't stay here like this. Not in plain sight.

She forces herself up, and just walking a few steps takes the breath right out of her again. At the very least, just about every soldier that might normally intercept or notice her is off nursing their own bruises.

Catra barely makes it inside before slumping against the wall. She all but drags herself back to her quarters at the cadets' rooms.

And that's when she realizes this is probably the last time she'll be here. Her promotion had likely landed her her own room elsewhere. Scorpia had mentioned something like that the day Hordak had proclaimed Catra as Force Commander.

Which means...

She swallows and it barely goes down. Her eyes travel slowly over the bunk beds as she limps through the empty dorms, all the way to the last one...

Her own top bunk had been untouched for years, because she'd always slept in the one beneath it. Even after that occupant had vacated.

The blankets are still shredded and the walls are still scratched; Catra had never bothered to fix or replace any of it.

She couldn't. She still can't.

She can't replace any of this. She can't replace _her_...

She stumbles over to that bed for what may very well be the last time and collapses onto her better side. She clutches the blankets to her throbbing chest to stifle the pulse, and buries her face in the fabrics.

Adora's scent had faded weeks ago. All that lingers now is cold material and the remnants of Adora's scent that Catra's nose imposes after dragging up memories from the deepest corners of her mind.

It isn't so hard this time though, considering she'd just gotten to take in that smell last night.

Adora had always smelled of the forest, even before she'd taken off. Even as a child she'd smelled like life and freedom.

That's why some part of Catra had never been all that surprised to see her go.

Her eyes travel over the primitive childhood carving of two girls holding hands and smiling, marred by four long claw marks. If Catra had the strength she'd shred them again.

But her body feels too heavy to move, and her vision blurs with heat. Her eyes fall shut by no will of her own.

Catra fades into unconsciousness, and this time she's cold and alone.

But she still remembers that scent.

* * *

She isn't sure how or why, but when she wakes it's nearly nightfall. Evidently Hordak had gotten his kicks from seeing her shred through his soldiers this morning and hadn't asked for her for the rest of the day.

Catra opens her eyes and finds herself still alone in the dorm rooms, which is fortunate, because if the cadets and other trainees had seen her like this...

She snorts, shoving the blanket away from her face. But another stinging pain tears up her side and she shrieks.

"Oh... right... _that's_ still a thing..."

Part of her had been expecting the pain to be gone after a bit of rest. That's how it'd used to be anyway. It seems she doesn't heal as quickly without Adora-

"No! It's got _nothing_ to do with her!"

Catra shoves herself up, gripping her side tightly enough to sink her claws through. The fresh prickles of pain distract her from the burning ache inside her ribcage, just for a second.

She can't go on like this. Not when it's this bad, and not when Hordak is going to start ordering her onto new missions as soon as tomorrow. The first sign of weakness she shows to him would mean the revocation of her position as Force Commander.

"Like _hell_ I'm gonna give this up right after I snatched it from under Shadow-Weaver's feet..."

Catra staggers to her feet and begins limping toward the exit. She needs to go somewhere away from the Horde. She needs to see someone who can help heal her.

And as far as she knows – in spite of how much she _hates_ it – there's only one person who's ever been able to do that for her.

She keeps to the shadows, though she can't move half as quickly as she normally would thanks to the broken bones. She crouches low out of sight of other soldiers and dodges around the security bots until she's made it outside. The moons have started to rise and darkness has fallen.

It's a long walk to the Whispering Woods. It had taken Adora and her a few minutes to get there by skiff the first time, and last night Catra had managed to get there fairly quickly because her injury hadn't been this bad.

But now every step is a struggle, and every breath is one that hurts.

She slumps against everything she can find, most of which are steaming hunks of scrap metal on the outskirts of the Fright Zone. She doesn't even know if Adora will be out looking for her again tonight. If she's not, it's an even farther trek all the way to Bright Moon to get to her, and she doubts anyone _but_ Adora finding her there would end well. But by the time she realizes she's probably screwed either way, she's already come too far to turn back.

 _Guess it's my best bet. I'm benched or even dead if I go back to Hordak like this. At least if the princesses capture me they won't-_

She catches herself.

"Gah! What the hell am I thinking? Being a prisoner at Bright Moon might be better than staying with the Horde? Ch! Yeah, right..."

She refuses to let her mind wander like that again. Gripping her side, she continues the arduous journey.

It only gets worse as she moves onward. Even when she places her feet slowly on the ground, it still sends shockwaves up to her chest. She's resorted to breathing through her mouth, and her head feels like it's got moths flapping around inside it.

"Can't... stop now..."

She pushes onward, feeling how her hands are trembling now, so she sinks her claws into her clothes again to pierce her skin and wake herself up.

She persists, one agonizing step at a time, until she reaches the dead grass of the Whispering Woods. She limps in just far enough to conceal herself behind a tree and slumps against the trunk. But the wood splinters and caves, and Catra ends up crashing to the ground.

She screams so loudly it must echo halfway back to the Fright Zone.

There's no way she can turn back now. If it's bad enough that she has to crawl her way to Bright Moon, so be it.

But she _won't_ crawl, damn it.

Catra pushes herself up with the arm on her good side and grabs at whatever's left of the tree to keep herself on her feet.

Every part of her aches. The pain fills the hollow in her stomach and the throbbing behind her eyes, branches out to the tips of her claws that burn with soreness. She can't even keep her eyes open anymore. She just stumbles, grabbing onto anything she can as she forces herself to take another step, and another...

She doesn't know how long she goes for. Maybe it's a few hours, maybe it's only a few minutes. She doesn't know. She doesn't care anymore.

Everything _hurts_. Worse than it usually does.

The next step brings her to her knees, and she can't find the strength to push herself back up again. Stinging heat behind her eyes forces her to open them, and water drips down.

"D... Damn it... I don't... care... anymore..."

The blurry forest spins as she collapses onto her side at the base of a tree.

She lies there in the Whispering Woods, halfway between the Fright Zone and Bright Moon, halfway into both worlds.

And yet belonging in neither.

* * *

Adora had retreated to her room early to avoid some more of the Queen's late-night festivities and feasts. She'd eaten her fill at the very least, but Angella had insisted she take some snacks back up to her room.

There's a whole tray of food sitting on the little table across the room, but Adora doesn't spare it a second glance. She flops down onto her bed and sighs.

"Okay, food coma. Come and get me!"

But even after waiting twenty, thirty, forty minutes, she's still as awake as if it were midday. Adora groans.

"Ugh, not this again. I just wanna go to sleep..."

 _Funny how I can't sleep in this nice comfortable bed, but throw me out into the Whispering Woods with Catra and I sleep like a baby..._

Thinking about last night sends a pang through her chest. She'd been thinking about it all day – more specifically, she'd been thinking about _Catra_ all day.

If only they could keep doing what they'd done last night, until they could figure something out...

Adora glares into her pillow for a few more minutes before sitting herself up.

"Ugh, fine! Guess I'm not falling asleep _again!_ Might as well go for another walk."

She leaves her sword this time, because she's _actually_ just going to go for a walk. A quick one. Close to the castle.

Adora sneaks out her window as per usual and lands quietly, checking over her shoulder to ensure no one's spotted her before heading towards the Woods. Like before, she has no set destination in mind.

"Just for a few minutes. That's all I need. That's all I- whoa!"

A sense of deja vu hits her along with a strong gust of wind, which bowls her sideways several steps. Adora manages to stay on her feet before she whirls around.

"Ohhh no," she chides at the breeze. "Not again. You're not gonna send me off on some little midnight adventure this time. I just wanna take a walk and- gaaah!"

The wind smacks her harder this time and pushes her further. Adora's jaw drops in outrage.

"How _dare_ you! What the heck did I ever do to-? Well, okay maybe I _kinda_ played a part in destroying the forest during the battle, but that's still no reason to push me around! Literally! I'm going back to the castle."

She turns away, but as she lifts her boot to take a step, the wind swirls beneath her heel and knocks her off balance. With an '"oomph!" she lands on her tailbone.

"Hey! What the heck? Why won't you let me go back? Where else could I _possibly_ need to go at this hour? The last time this happened you led me straight to-" With a gasp her eyes fly wide open. "Catra-" Adora jumps to her feet instantly and yells to the air. "O-Okay, okay! Show me the way!"

The wind seems to sigh in relief before tugging her a bit more gently into the trees. Adora races alongside it, letting the firm pull of the breeze guide her to where she needs to be.

She has no idea why this is happening, why the Woods itself seem to be drawing them together, _if_ that's even what's happening. But Adora has encountered enough magical beings and places by now to know not to ask questions.

She just runs until the wind stops pushing.

"Catra? Catra? Are you there?" She looks up into the ragged treetops for any sign of her, treading slowly so she can make sure to glimpse every angle. "Catra?"

She checks every tree in the area, scanning the frazzled canopy to the best of her abilities in the darkness. Catra's always somewhere up high, somewhere she can observe.

Adora never even thinks to look down. Not until a tiny, desperate moan withers onto the wind.

"Hn..."

Adora whirls around and snaps her gaze to the forest floor. And there, half-hidden beneath the shadows of a bramble, lies a girl crumpled in pain.

"Catra!"

Adora races to her side and drops down. She can tell right away this isn't natural for her. Catra would never curl up for a nap in a place like this of her own free will. Her eyes are shut and her brow is furrowed and covered in a cold sweat. Her lips are parted to reveal fangs that weakly try to sink into the air and pull it into her lungs. But other than the feeble rise and fall of her chest, she's horribly still. Her tail isn't even twitching.

"Catra! Wh-What happened to you?" She looks unnaturally pale, and when Adora touches her shoulder she's freezing cold. "What's going on? How long has she been out here like this? Wh-What should I do?"

But this time the breeze is silent and has no answer for her.

"Right. Get me where I need to be and then leave me on my own." She shakes her head and turns back to Catra. "Catra? Catra, please, i-if you can hear me-" Adora grabs one of her friend's hands and squeezes tight. "If you can hear me, gimme your best fist!"

It's something they'd always used to do as kids. When Adora used to catch colds and feel like she was going to die from shivering so much, Catra would grab her hand and say, "Gimme your best fist!" The idea, of course, being that if you were strong enough to make a fist, then you were strong enough to make it through. Adora would do it back to Catra too the few times she'd been injured or brooding excessively.

Now, she squeezes Catra's hand like she always used to, waiting to feel the defiant fingers and sharp claws playfully tickling the back of her hand in return.

But that isn't the response she receives now. Instead, all she gets is a twitch of Catra's fingers.

But even that's better than nothing.

She notices now that some of Catra's claws are chipped and broken. Adora clasps both of her hands onto hers.

"Catra...? Oh gosh, this is bad, this is really really bad..." She lifts Catra's hand and bows her forehead against it softly.

A sudden sharp hiss cuts through the night. Adora quickly lifts her face.

"Catra?"

Catra's body has become painfully tense now as she curls in on herself, fighting for consciousness. She's panting heavily, so hard every breath is just a wheeze.

"Ah... Ahh... Adora... h-hah..."

Adora's never heard her like this before. She's heard her breathless and maybe even a little scared, but _this_... This is just sheer agony.

"Catra...? Catra, I'm here. I'm _right_ here." Adora squeezes her hand again, willing her to fight. And this time she feels a tighter squeeze in response, just enough to convince her Catra is actually awake now.

A few seconds later, her mis-matched eyes flutter open, and two tears slip out immediately afterward.

Adora's heart clenches. She reaches out to gently brush the backs of her fingers over her cheeks.

"Catra! Oh, thank goodness..."

Catra's bleary eyes blink up at her, but even in spite of everything else, she tries to show off a trademark smirk.

"Like... thanking goodness... has ever gotten us anywhere..."

Adora can't bring herself to try and smile at the snide remark like she usually does. Not when Catra sounds and looks so unlike herself. She's trembling, and her claws are shaking above Adora's skin. More tears have gathered at the corners of her eyes, but Catra is refusing to let them fall. Her tail twitches weakly, only once.

"You... You came..." she rasps. "You actually came..."

"I did." Adora gives her hand another squeeze. "I-I don't know how or why really, but I did. B-But that's not important right now, Catra! What happened to you? Why can't you talk? Wh-Why can't you breathe? And don't say it isn't important, because _it kind of is!_ " She can feel the panic flaring up in her chest, but it eases away for a second as Catra attempts a chuckle.

"Easy, princess... It's not- _ah_ -!" Catra clamps her fangs into her lower lip, and her claws suddenly sink into Adora's flesh. Just like that she's rendered completely breathless.

Adora feels like she's going to throw up from how worried she is.

"Catra? What's wrong? I-I need to know how I can help you-!"

And even though she just did, she can't ask Catra to tell her what's wrong. She doesn't want her to speak if that's what's causing her pain. So Adora looks her over carefully.

 _It's definitely something with her chest. She can barely breathe..._

The memory of last night hits her, how Catra had fallen from the tree and landed badly.

 _But it wasn't_ this _bad yesterday! Something else must've happened back at the Horde to make it worse_...

That part isn't difficult to figure out, though. Adora knows firsthand how brutal the combat training in the Fright Zone can be. Especially for someone of Catra's status.

Carefully, with the lightness of a feather, Adora rests her palm on Catra's upturned hip. She's shaking so badly beneath her touch, struggling for air so hard her voice is nothing but scratching rasps.

It's killing Adora.

She slides her hand gently up Catra's side, until she can feel her ribs. Catra instantly sinks her claws into Adora's other forearm and whimpers.

"S-Sorry!" Adora pulls her hand away. _I barely even touched her... This is bad._ She reaches up to run her hand through Catra's hair, stroking gently to help calm her down. "Catra, your ribs are broken. At least three or four of them."

She hears a dry laugh.

"Yeah... no shit..."

"And by the looks of it, you _still_ haven't eaten anything since the last time I saw you, right?"

Catra's eyes flicker open and try to find her. Adora can tell they're glazed over from the pain. She's expecting some other attempt at a snide remark.

But to her astonishment, Catra's response is one she's never heard before.

"Sorry..."

"Wh- Catra?!" Adora watches her eyes fall shut again as the pain takes over. "No, no, no! What should I-?"

 _I can't take her back to Bright Moon. We have healers, but they'd keep her a prisoner! Then the Horde would mark her as a traitor or a weakling and hunt her down to kill her! I can't let that happen, and I can't let her just be locked up at Bright Moon, either. I've gotta think of another way..._

And judging by Catra's condition, she needs to think of it _quickly_.

There's only one possible answer.

"She-Ra..."

She hadn't been able to heal Glimmer, but maybe she could pull it off now. It's Catra's only hope.

"But how am I going to bring her back...?"

She looks up helplessly, but the wind offers no advice this time.

She can only think of two ways. And she already knows from experience that only one will suffice.

When they were younger, Catra had twisted her ankle pretty badly during a scouting mission. Adora had had no choice but to carry her back. But Catra had hissed and screeched that she didn't want to be carried "like a _princess!_ " She'd only settled down when Adora had put her on her back instead.

 _That would probably be best now anyway,_ she ponders. Carrying Catra in her arms would only cause her body to curl up and crush her ribs even further. What she needs is to lie on a solid, supportive surface.

"All right then, here we go." Adora looks her friend over. Catra's still wheezing for breath, and she can't open her eyes. Adora leans forward and rests her forehead against hers for a moment. "Sorry, Catra. This is probably going to hurt..." Hopefully she'll stay unconscious for now so she won't feel any of it.

But as Adora begins pulling Catra onto her back, she feels her jolt.

"Ah-! Haahh... Ah-Ador-ahhh... I-It hurts, _it hurts_ -!"

"Sorry! I'm sorry..." Adora feels her heart breaking apart piece by piece. She squeezes Catra's forearms and pulls her forward as gently as possible. Catra whimpers and cries against the nape of her neck, biting into her shoulder in agony. Adora grunts. "That's fine. Just try not to move, okay?"

She hates that it's hurting Catra so badly, but she has to believe that once she gets her back to the castle it'll all have been worth it.

She eases herself back until she can feel Catra's chest against her. Adora makes sure she's dug her claws in securely around her shoulders before she reaches back to grab her legs. Catra sputters and her claws sink deeper. Adora feels it's only fair she should feel a fraction of her pain.

"It's all right. I've got you, Catra."

"Ah... Adora..."

"I know it hurts. I'm sorry..." She turns her face slightly, enough to brush her nose against Catra's. "You just breathe. I'll handle the rest."

She hears another pained whimper in response.

Adora braces herself and starts to rise very slowly, letting Catra adjust to the position and the change in weight. Adora hasn't carried her like this in years, but Catra still feels as light as she did back then.

 _That's definitely not good. She's way too weak..._

Adora keeps herself hunched forward so Catra's weight settles safely against her back. She can feel her shaking all over, feel her heart throbbing from the pain.

"It hurts..." she whispers. "I-It hurts..."

She isn't Force Captain Catra anymore. She's just a terrified little girl.

Adora tightens her grip on her legs and begins to walk.

"I've got you, Catra. It's gonna be okay. I promise."

Even if She-Ra's powers fail her, Adora's decided she'll turn Catra over to Bright Moon's healers. Even if it means she'll become a prisoner, at least she won't be in such horrible pain anymore.

She knows it isn't just from her physical injuries either. Catra must have been terrified being back at the Horde like this, trying to hide such a devastating weakness. She hadn't eaten or slept much since the battle, and Adora knows sustaining an injury as bad as this certainly hadn't allowed Catra to feel worthy of a meal either.

"But it's all right now," Adora grunts. "Cuz I'll take care of you. No matter what."

She checks to ensure Catra's grip is still tight around her neck. When Adora glances down, she notices Catra's even wrapped her tail around her stomach like she'd used to. Adora quickens her pace just a little.

"Hang in there. I've got you..."

She doesn't need the wind to guide her this time. Adora just knows which way to go.

But she can only move so quickly when Catra is so weak and nearly slipping off every other step. Her breath is thin and cold against Adora's neck, and she won't stop shivering. Adora just has to keep reminding the both of them,

"It's okay... It's okay..."

Somewhere along the lines, Catra's strained breathing has dwindled, and she stops saying Adora's name. Her grip slackens and her tail falls limply down. Adora turns her head to brush her cheek with hers.

"Catra...?"

There's no response. Adora hurries onward.

It feels like eons before the glow of the castle is in sight, but even then it takes so long to get there. The only stroke of luck that comes her way is when she spots a familiar rainbow mane. She calls out softly.

"Swift Wind!"

The alicorn lifts his head from where he'd been curled up asleep in the grass and trots toward her.

"Adora? What are you doing out so-? Whoa! H-Hey, isn't that-"

"Quiet!" she begs. "Listen, if you can just fly us back up to my room without asking questions I will give you every apple I can pick in the orchard for the next two weeks."

His ears swivel and perk up.

"Even the ones at the tippy tops of the trees?"

"Yes, even those!"

"Then you got it, sister! Hop on." He lowers himself and spreads his wings.

Adora takes a moment to carefully ease Catra off her back and pulls her into her lap instead. She holds onto her and to Swift Wind as he takes them up to the window of her bedroom and hovers by the sill to let them off.

Adora hastily carries Catra to her bed and lies her down. She takes a moment to stroke through her hair. A soft whinny has her turning back.

"Thanks, Swift Wind. I'll start picking apples tomorrow. But remember, not a word to _anyone!_ "

"My magical lips are sealed!" With this he flies off with a streak of rainbow feathers.

Adora lets out a sigh before turning her full attention back to Catra. She takes her hand again and squeezes.

"Catra...?"

Catra doesn't open her eyes or squeeze her hand back.

Adora wipes the back of her hand over her friend's forehead, feeling cold perspiration seep into her skin. She knows she can't afford to waste anymore time. She leaves the bed to grab her sword, then raises it to the ceiling.

"For the honor of Grayskull!"

She feels the light swirling around her, churning through her veins as it grants her She-Ra's form. When she's ready, she walks back to her bed to sit down beside Catra.

Her tail twitches, and then her brow furrows. Her chest starts to heave again, and Adora can't help but reach out to rest her hand on Catra's collar to try and sooth her.

"Catra...?"

Catra huffs and snarls softly before just barely managing to crack her eyes open. She doesn't notice when more tears slip free, but Adora does.

Catra draws in a gurgling breath and tries to smirk.

"Hey, Adora..." she croaks. " _You_ look stupid..."

"Y'know, I wouldn't really be talking right now if I were you. N-Not to imply _you_ look stupid, but I mean, like, save your breath! Your ribs are broken, Catra!"

"I've noticed..." Her mis-colored eyes squint and travel tiredly around the unfamiliar room. "Where the hell... d-don't tell me-"

"Hey!" Adora can tell Catra is already starting to get agitated, so she pushes her shoulder down gently. "Like I said, just take it easy. I only brought you back here so I could heal you. That's all. I promise."

Catra's eyes are narrow and suspicious, and Adora know she's about to argue more. But Catra can't even take in a decent breath before she ends up sputtering again.

"Gahh... hahhh... shit..."

"Catra, please. Just... Just trust me..."

She looks down into her eyes, those eyes that haven't changed a bit over so many years. Adora can read them like a book:

 _Why should I?_

She can't blame Catra. She'll just have to prove her own words.

"Just close your eyes."

Catra blinks up at her, and another tear slips free. She closes her eyes seemingly to prevent that from happening again, and not because Adora asked her to.

Adora rests her sword very gently over Catra's chest and closes her own eyes as well.

 _I can do it this time. I have to..._

She just tries to focus, tries to feel the source of her powers and reach out for them.

 _Please... Catra needs me..._

She can sense Catra's pain now too through the contact of the sword. It's stifling, searing, so awful Adora nearly withdraws from it. It feels like massive claws slashing constantly at her chest. There's a heavy fear settled over her heart, so weighted it's almost crushing.

 _Please... Please just help her... even if it's only a little..._

She grasps at the intangible threads of her own powers and tries to lead them to Catra. She transfers that warm light, lets it spread and pool across Catra's chest. Catra gasps softly, but Adora holds onto her hand.

 _It's okay. It's okay..._

She hopes she understands.

Eventually, Catra's breathing evens out a little. Adora doesn't break her focus. She keeps pouring her powers into her, letting them heal. She can sense it mending the broken bones, allowing Catra to breathe more easily.

But the pain around her heart lingers even after her ribs have healed.

Adora tries to guide her powers there, to the swirling blackness snapping its jaws at Catra's heart. But she can't seem to reach her there. Not like this.

But for now, just this is good enough.

Adora opens her eyes and withdraws her sword and her powers, reverting back to her normal form. Catra is still gasping softly for breath, but it's fuller and deeper than before. She isn't scared of physical pain anymore, at the very least.

Adora squeezes her hand, and Catra squeezes back with a fierce grip. She opens her eyes and grins, revealing her fangs.

"Hey... that wasn't half bad..."

"Catra..." Adora all but whimpers with relief. "Oh thank... whatever!" She can't help but throw her arms around Catra, flopping down onto the bed with her as the sword clatters to the floor. Catra yowls softly and tries to push her off.

"H-Hey! Adora!"

"Shush!" Adora quickly pushes her hand over Catra's mouth. "We're _kind of_ in the Queen's castle right now!"

Catra licks her palm. Adora shrieks and releases her.

"Hey, ew!"

"Yeah, I _know_ we're in the _Queen's freaking castle!_ " Catra snaps. "And whose fault is that?!"

"I don't know! Probably the person who got hurt so badly she had no choice but to come looking for me?"

Catra growls and pushes herself up, pinning Adora beneath her now.

"Fine, whatever. Thanks for the healing spell or whatever that was, but that's the end of it." She sits back and makes a move to stand. But Adora quickly sits up and grabs her wrist.

"Catra, wait! You can't go back to the Fright Zone like this! You should stay here tonight."

"Uh, I'm sorry, _what_ was that? You're _officially_ brain-damaged, Adora. Sorry, but I am _not_ spending the night at Bright Moon. Over my dead-" She tries to get up again, but a dizzy spell plows into her like a war tank. Catra collapses, but Adora is quick enough to catch her.

"Catra! Ugh, see? _This_ is what I'm talking about!"

"Sh-Shut up... you're so loud, Adora..."

"Huh? Oh, s-sorry!" Adora quickly rubs Catra's ears in apology. Catra hisses at first, but it eventually just turns into a consternated grumble, and she doesn't try to fight her off.

"Seriously. I am _not_ gonna stay here overnight in the Queen's castle."

"Well you're sure as heck not gonna go back out there until you've eaten and rested!"

"Are you even hearing yourself?" Catra shoves her off. "Adora, I can't just waltz around the castle and go to the buffet!"

"I never said you did." Adora smiles and nods to the tray of food Queen Angella had insisted she take back with her. Catra's ears perk up at the sight of it, then flatten.

"What, did you _plan_ all this or something?"

"No! It's just a happy coincidence."

Catra crosses her arms and her nostrils flare. Adora stands up, but urges her to stay put.

"I'll get it. You just stay here and relax."

"Relax, yeah, sure. I just snuck away from the Horde and now I'm in the Queen's castle. I'll just _relax_."

"Hey, you've got me," Adora assures her, picking up the food. "I won't let anyone find out. Well, besides Swift Wind-"

" _What?!_ " Catra shrieks. "Someone else knows I'm here?!"

"I-It's just the horse! Er- flying unicorn! But he's cool, he won't tell anyone! I bribed him."

"Adora! I'm getting out of here _right_ now-"

"Catra, stop!"

But Adora doesn't get to her soon enough this time. Catra tries once again to stand up but she staggers instantly. She growls and tries to take a few steps, but ultimately ends up on her knees on the floor. Adora hurries over and puts the tray down beside her, resting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, you're not going anywhere."

Catra hisses again, but her eyes travel to the tray of food. Adora pushes it closer to her.

"Take anything you want."

Catra heaves a rumbling sigh, but reaches out for a piece of fruit nonetheless.

Adora feels relief flood through her as she watches her take that first bite. Catra probably doesn't realize it, but her eyes light up a little. She chews with vigor, until she's all but wolfing it down.

Adora leans back with her against the side of the bed and picks up a fruit for herself.

They eat in silence for several long moments. Adora lets herself lean against Catra, who's so famished she doesn't seem to mind. She eats several fruits before beginning to slow down, and eventually she slouches back against the side of the bed too. Adora finds Catra's hand in her lap.

"Better?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Adora pushes the tray off to one side so she can move closer to Catra. She leans up against her side, looping her arm across her stomach. Catra snorts, and Adora can feel how tense she still is.

But after a few moments, she seems to understand that no one is going to come hunting for her. She lets her tail wrap softly around Adora's back, curling over her hip.

Adora can't remember the last time she'd been like this with her, alone together in a room of their own. In fact, it'd probably never happened, because there had always been other cadets in their dorm back in the Fright Zone.

She can tell Catra is still a bit nervous though. Adora shifts closer and rests her head on her shoulder.

"How're the ribs?" she wonders, letting her fingers trace up Catra's side.

"Not broken," she mutters. "Thanks for that."

"Don't mention it."

"Good. Then I don't owe you for this."

"Fine by me."

Adora closes her eyes, relishing this oddly wonderful moment. She'd never expected to have Catra up here in her room, especially not in secret. She has to admit the thought of sharing this place with her had crossed her mind many times, but those were all daydreams about Catra leaving the Horde for good and coming to Bright Moon's side.

 _Oh well. Guess this is as close as I'll get..._

She just wishes this could last forever. She just wishes Catra would never leave...

"Hey, Adora..."

"No," she mumbles. "You're not leaving, Catra. You need to rest."

"Yeah, fine I get it. But I was gonna say, why don't we use... y'know, the bed...?"

Adora blinks her eyes back open and sits up. Catra is nose to nose with her, and they both shriek and scramble back.

"I-I mean-" Catra's ears and tail fluff up. "I-If that's okay. I mean, I totally get it if it's not, considering I'm y'know, a Force Commander from the Horde and-"

"N-No, no! It's totally fine with me! You can sleep here- Wait, did you say Force _Commander?_ "

Catra's fur begins to lie flat as she draws a hand up through her hair – something she only does when she's embarrassed.

"Oh, yeah. Guess you wouldn't know. I kinda got a promotion. Knocked Shadow-Weaver right off her high horse."

"What? No way! That's awesome, Catra!"

Adora throws both arms around her and hugs her tightly. Catra's tail swishes in delight and she returns the contact.

But of course a few seconds later the reality settles back in. Maybe this was something they could've celebrated together a few months ago. But now they're on opposing sides...

Adora slowly draws back, and Catra looks away, ears drooping.

"So... hey, speaking of horses, did you say you _bribed_ one earlier?"

"Oh yeah, Swift Wind. But like I said, he's cool."

"How exactly did you _bribe_ a horse?"

"We made a deal."

"He can _talk?_ "

"It's kiiiind of a long story."

Adora grins. Catra just gives her a disbelieving glare.

"This place juuust keeps gettin' weirder."

Adora laughs. She gives Catra one last little squeeze before getting to her feet. Catra stiffens and watches her, as if nervous she might leave her. But luckily Adora only sits herself on the bed. She pats the open space beside her and smiles down at her old friend.

"Come on."

Catra's tail naturally flicks and her ears perk up at the invitation. She turns her head briefly to glance at the window. Now that she's healed and gotten to eat, it'd be so easy to just go.

But... she's still awfully tired, and she'd slept pretty darn well last night with Adora there with her. Plus, this time there's an actual bed.

With a grunt, Catra pushes herself to her feet, steps close to the mattress, and flops herself down into Adora's lap.

"Just this _one_ time, got it? _Never_ again."

Adora smiles and rests a hand on her back.

"Yeah. Sure thing."

She pulls her legs up onto the bed and stretches herself out. Catra adjusts and balls up at her side, using Adora's stomach as her pillow.

Adora lets her hands rest over Catra's back and card slowly through her mane of thick hair. She traces down her back and over her sides, glad to find that touching Catra's ribs doesn't make her jolt or wince anymore.

 _She's so warm..._

Catra feels the same way. She'd hated every moment after Adora had left her, but she'd hated the nights worst of all.

The nights when she'd curl up in Adora's bed and just _barely_ still smell her scent, and just _almost_ feel her warmth.

The nights when she'd have nothing to wrap around herself but her tail.

The nights when she'd think it was all just a bad dream, only to open her eyes to find Adora had really never come home...

 _Not tonight._

Catra presses herself closer to Adora now – defiant. She's so warm, so soft.

Catra might've always hated her own heartbeat, but she's always loved Adora's.

She hugs herself close to her – just for tonight.

Adora's hands continue petting up and down her back, and before long Catra feels the purr rolling up through her chest. She lets it out, too tired and warm to care. Everything finally catches up to her, and she starts to feel herself fading. But not before her ears pick up on Adora's voice one more time.

"Hey, Catra...?"

"...Yeah?"

Silence. Adora rubs a hand over Catra's shoulders.

"Please stay. You don't have to go back. You have that choice to make..."

She leaves it at that.

Catra says nothing, mulling in silence until Adora's hand stops moving and her body stills in slumber. Catra lets out a long, long breath.

"No. I really don't have a choice anymore. But thanks anyway."

She closes her eyes and sleeps. Just for tonight.

* * *

After several hours, she wakes out of instinctive urgings, sensing the sunrise is near. She savors Adora's warmth for one more moment, and breathes her in one last time.

"This _is_ the last time," she whispers.

Catra finally pushes herself up and away from her, moving with care nothing short of meticulous so as not to rouse her.

But where Catra has instinct to sense the danger of sunrise, Adora has the instinct to sense when her best friend is leaving.

Catra makes for the window just as Adora wakes. She hurries to the sill and crouches, ready to jump when-

"Catra."

It isn't a plea. It isn't a shout. She isn't begging her.

Catra digs her claws into the rim of the window.

And then she does something she knows she'll regret.

She looks back.

Adora is sitting up, watching her with calm, sad, but knowing eyes.

Catra lingers, just for a moment, then turns away.

"I'm going."

Another beat of silence. She feels it echo in her hollow heart. Adora makes one final offer.

"You can always come back."

Catra refuses to look back a second time.

With a swish of her tail she jumps, and disappears into the shadows below.

* * *

A/N: Listen, first of all I don't know how it happened but yes the Whispering Woods itself became their wingman and keeps bringing them together, okay? I don't question my brain, I just write what it tells me to.

Second of all, I really really wanted to explore how Adora might react to Catra being in immense pain. That one episode of their cadet training flashback where she thought she hurt Catra because she screamed out (even though it was a ploy) got me hoping. I want to see Catra badly hurt, and I want to see Adora take care of her.

Third of all, can't you just imagine younger Catra with a twisted ankle complaining she doesn't wanna be carried "like a princess! ugh, no way! never!" because I for one absolutely can and I think it's adorable.

And yes, there will be a ch3 cuz I'm weak.

Please review!


	3. Just For Now

**So I was debating whether or not I should make this content its own story or keep it here, but ultimately I decided to add it onto this. With how this story has been progressing I feel this fic sorta needs to keep its angstier tendencies, and this chapter doesn't have angst amounts equal to the prior two. But I did my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own She-Ra.**

* * *

Chapter 3.

Adora really isn't planning on sneaking out of her room again tonight.

Of course she's still worried about Catra, and of course she really wants nothing more than to see her again. But the past two nights had been nothing but flukes. If she were to go out again tonight, there's no way Catra would be out looking for her too.

Not again. That would just be too good to be true.

Therefore, after yet another day of celebrations (one of the last, she's hoping), Adora is content to retreat to her bedroom just as the setting sunlight is slanting down through the tall floral ceiling.

She never expected to have a visitor waiting for her.

Especially not _this_ one.

" _Catra?!_ "

"Hey, Adora," she purrs. She's leaning slyly against the wall beside the window sill, tail swishing with a slow hypnotic rhythm.

Adora rubs both of her eyes vigorously, but it isn't an illusion that vanishes when she opens them again.

"Wh-Wh-What are you doing here? I mean, you're _really_ here, right?"

"See for yourself." Catra stalks over to her and pauses at her side, letting her tail curl up beneath Adora's chin. Adora yelps softly.

 _Yep, this is definitely real._

"B-But how? I-I mean how did you get away from the Fright Zone and get here so quickly and get through the guards-"

"Slow down, _princess_ ," Catra muses. "First of all, I knew it'd be worth it to come all the way here just to see the look on your face. Priceless."

Adora realizes her jaw is still hanging halfway down to the floor. She quickly shuts it. Catra laughs.

"Yeah, totally priceless. But to answer your other questions, I was out scouting alone on a skiff and they don't expect me back till tomorrow anyway. As for breaching security here, it was easy when all the guards were giddy and distracted because of your little parties." Her eyes narrow and her lips curve sharply up into a suave smirk. "You should _really_ tell the Queen she should keep a better eye on things. It was kind of _ridiculously_ easy to sneak into this place."

"I'll... bring that to her attention." _We could've really been in trouble if anyone other than Catra managed to make their way over here. But since it's just her..._

Adora isn't worried. No part of her believes Catra would ever use their secret meet-ups like this to the Horde's advantage.

She shakes her head, still trying to take in the fact that Catra is actually here. Only one word comes out of her mouth next.

"Why?"

At her question, Catra's ears swivel, then droop just a bit. She curls her tail around herself and takes a step back.

"I mean... you said I could come back... right?"

Adora feels her jaw dropping again. To think that Catra's sole reason for coming here wound down to the fact that Adora had _invited_ her...

A trill of joy wiggles in Adora's chest as she throws her arms around her.

"Of course!"

"H-Hey!" Catra hisses and tries to wretch herself free, but Adora's hugging her too tightly. Eventually Catra just pouts and lashes her tail as her hackles fall back down.

Adora indulges herself for a minute before slowly easing back.

"I'm glad you came, Catra. Like, _really_ glad."

Catra pushes her back a step.

"Yeah, whatever."

A moment of silence drifts by, and both girls let the reality settle over them. Eventually, Catra looks back up at her.

"Sooo... what now?"

Adora blinks.

"Uhh..."

"Seriously? You invite me to come back here and then there's nothing to do?"

"Well I can't exactly be giving you a tour of the castle, Catra! And I dunno about you, but I've kinda had my fill of the Whispering Woods for a while." She lowers her voice just a little. "Is... just being here with me not enough...?"

Catra's ears shoot up tall and then flatten immediately afterward.

"I-I didn't say that. Don't put words in my mouth, Adora."

Adora chuckles at how quickly she gets defensive.

"Okay, if you say so. But y'know, I _was_ planning on showering if you'd wanna join me." Realizing how it sounds, she quickly adds on. "I-I mean like a bath, clearly! With our robes on and stuff!"

She can feel fire in her cheeks, and Catra's faces has also gone red as far as her ears.

"You'd _better_ mean that!"

"I do!"

"Good!"

They both take a few breaths to recover, refusing to make eye contact for a moment. Catra eventually heaves a sigh as her fur lies flat again.

"But as nice as a pretty princess spa at the heart of the enemy's camp in the middle of the night sounds, I think I'm gonna have to pass."

Adora smirks. "Who said it was at the heart of the enemy's camp?"

Catra raises an eyebrow. Adora grabs her hand.

"Here, follow me."

She starts to lead her across the room, around the canopy of her bed. Catra's fur starts to stand on-end again.

"Adora, where they heck are you-"

"Right here! Ta-da!" She turns Catra around to reveal the other half of her bedroom, the part with her vanity, desk, bath, and-

"I-Is that a _waterfall?!_ " Catra shrieks.

"Yeah, I was kind of in shock about it the first time, too. But you get used to it!"

"How in the hell did I not notice this was here last night?"

"Well, you _were_ kind of famished and fatigued and severely injured."

"Good point."

Adora lets go of her hand as Catra walks forward slowly toward the edge of the pool, marveling at the glistening waterfall up above. Adora bets she can't remember the last time she had a calm, relaxing shower. The Fright Zone didn't exactly care for going the extra mile to ensure their officers' bathwater was warm, after all. Catra had never really liked water to begin with, but maybe just this once...

"Well?" Adora prompts her. "What do you say?"

Catra stands at the edge of the water, tail swishing. When she finally does turn to look back, Adora can tell she's blushing, just a little.

"I mean... I _guess_..."

Adora smiles stupidly.

So they each take a moment to disrobe in private behind the bed's canopy, leaving on only the underlying fabric wrap that covers everything necessary for a public bathing experience. Adora even takes her hair out of its ponytail so it can breathe a little.

She's gotten used to wearing only her robes like this considering how frequently she'd get to relax with Glimmer and Bow.

But when Catra emerges from behind the canopy, showing more skin than Adora can ever remember, she feels her heart stop for a second.

Catra's wraps cover only as much as Adora's do, leaving her legs bare beneath her knees and most of her stomach exposed. Her arms and shoulders are completely uncovered as well, save for a few straps that cross down over her chest. She's even removed her headpiece, revealing a wily hairline framing her face. Her ears are lowered nervously, and her tail won't stop twitching, so she curls it around herself to keep it still.

Adora is left utterly speechless, long enough that Catra eventually looks up to find her gawking.

"H-Hey! What's your _deal_ , Adora?"

"Huh? O-Oh nothing, sorry! You just look... nice..."

Catra's ear flicks and her gaze travels briefly over Adora.

"You too, I guess..."

More silence, broken only by the soft rush of the waterfall. Adora eventually steps up and offers her hand. Catra quietly accepts.

As Adora leads her toward the water, Catra scans the misty surface of it a bit scrupulously.

"Hey, Adora? Are you sure this water is for showering?"

"Huh? Oh pssh, yeah of course it is! I mean probably."

" _Probably?!_ " Catra yanks her hand away. "Adora, have you _seriously_ been living here for how many weeks now and you don't even know where you can bathe?"

"N-No, no! The waterfall is _definitely_ for showering!"

"Then why do you have a separate bath?"

"Th-Th bath is for baths, and the waterfall is for showers. _Obviously_ , Catra."

Catra doesn't seem convinced. She flicks an ear.

"You really have _no_ idea, do you?"

"I _definitely_ do. Here look." Adora scurries over to her vanity and picks up a little bundle of leaves and flowers. "Glimmer's aunt sent this to me. It's supposed to go in the water and make it super warm and relaxing."

"Are you sure that isn't just for the _bath_ then?"

"Catra, please. Just let me believe I'm right and that the waterfall is actually for showering and I haven't just been contaminating innocent peoples' drinking water all this time."

Catra just stares at her, incredulous.

"You are _unbelievable_. But whatever."

Adora lets out a breath before taking the leaf bundle with her back to Catra. She drops it into the pool of water with a soft splash.

The leaves and flowers untangle and disintegrate into the water, warming it up and turning it a shade of light purple. A pleasant scent of lilac and lavender fills the room. Adora sighs out loud, and even Catra's nose un-wrinkles a bit. Adora offers her hand again.

"Well... shall we?"

Catra shrugs, but accepts.

"Yeah, sure, fine."

Adora leads her to the water's edge and steps in, feeling tingles of warmth spread through her ankle and up to her shin.

"Yeah, it's _definitely_ for showering, see? Cuz there are a couple little steps right here and a bench you can sit on and just soak in." With her justification given, she gives Catra's wrist a tug.

But Catra resists a little. Adora notices her ears are flat again and her tail is bristling. She'd always been fine with small personal baths and actual shower stalls. But Adora can understand why a large pool like this might intimidate her.

After all, Catra had nearly drowned in one when she was younger. She'd never told Adora she couldn't swim at the time because she hadn't wanted to appear weak, and it had nearly cost her her life.

But now, Adora's lips curve into a small smile as she brushes the pads of her fingers softly over Catra's hard knuckles.

"It's okay. It's not that deep."

"I _know_ that!" she snaps. "And besides, I'm not scared of water anymore."

"Though you did look a little seasick back when you followed us to Mermista's palace."

"Shut up." As if to prove herself, Catra steps down into the water beside Adora. She instantly stiffens and swallows back a yowl, and Adora tries not to chuckle.

"Come on," she says. "Just take it one step at a time."

Keeping Catra's hand in hers, Adora guides her down into the water.

Catra jolts and hisses under her breath at first, especially when the water starts to soak the fur at the base of her tail. Adora does her best not to laugh, not wanting to set her off.

Their feet touch the marble bottom of the pool, and the water reaches up to their stomachs. Catra keeps as much of her tail above the surface as possible for the time being.

Adora gives her a moment to adjust. Luckily, the herbs Glimmer's aunt had sent her seem to be working nicely. The water is twice as soothing as it usually feels, and the scent of flowers makes Adora giddy. She gives Catra's hand a squeeze underwater.

"See? Isn't this nice?"

Catra snorts.

"Whatever..."

"You know you like it. _I_ sure do. I'm so sore from picking apples for Swift Wind all day... Come on, let's sit for a while. There's a bench thingy. So yeah, this is _definitely_ for bathing and stuff."

She leads Catra to said bench and sits herself down, letting the water rise up to her shoulders now. Catra remains standing, but she doesn't let go of her hand. Adora chuckles and coaxes her down slowly.

By the time Catra's resolved herself to sit down beside her, she's managed to stop hissing for the most part. When she finally does settle down, Adora presses up to her side.

"See? You're fine, Catra."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she mumbles. "I can't _believe_ I'm taking a hot bath in the Queen of Bright Moon's castle. Maybe _I'm_ the one who's brain-damaged..."

"Catra, would you calm down for five seconds? You're the one who came back here, aren't you?"

"And I am _seriously_ starting to regret that."

" _Are_ you? Come on, when's the last time you had a nice warm bath? No one's gonna come barging in. I made sure to lock the door this time."

Catra gives her a deadpanned look before heaving a sigh.

"Yeah. I'm brain-damaged for sure."

"Catraaa~" Adora nudges her shoulder and entwines her fingers with hers beneath the water. Catra turns her head sideways and refuses to look at her, but she squeezes her hand back anyway.

The misty warm water splashes softly around them, and the healing herbs soak slowly into their skin. Adora leans back and lets out a long sigh.

Even Catra feels her own muscles relax a bit, though she'd never admit how good it feels. All of her bruises and scratches from previous combat training seem to fade away little by little. The only thing she doesn't like is how strong the scent of flowers is. She can't smell Adora.

Begrudgingly, Catra slouches against her and rests her head on Adora's shoulder. It takes Adora by surprise.

"Catra? Are you okay?"

Catra sighs.

"Just... shut up for a second, okay?"

Adora is quiet for a moment as she looks down over her. Beneath the surface of the water, Catra's fingers curl into hers. Content that she's all right, Adora relaxes against her, gently resting her head on Catra's.

For a while, they let the silence take over and don't try to disrupt it. It almost feels too good to be true. Like the previous nights, they're alone together, but unlike them, this time there's no pain involved.

Well, maybe a little.

But for the most part it's calm and healing.

Adora closes her eyes, but tries not to let her conscious fade. She keeps her mind busy by letting it wander all the way back to her childhood back at the Horde. She can still recall the day she'd discovered Catra couldn't swim...

. . .

"Adoraaaa!"

" _Oof_ -! Catra!"

Rude awakening is putting it lightly when your energetic half-feline roommate rouses you by jumping on top of you and landing her full weight directly onto your chest.

Catra leans down close enough for Adora to feel her breath and stares into her eyes.

"Adora? Are you ready?"

Adora wheezes and glares up at her.

"I will be... once you get off..."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Catra crawls off of her and pulls Adora up by her wrists, then gets immediately back to gushing. "I can't believe it, Adora! Today's gonna be our first solo scouting mission together! If we do a good job on this, it'll be enough to ensure we pass our exam and reach the next level of our training!"

By now Adora's regained her breath. She can't help but smile seeing Catra so fired up about this, and she is too.

"Yeah. We're gonna do awesome today, Catra. We'll be Force Commanders before you know it!"

Catra grins.

"Hell yeah."

They grab hands and squeeze tight, eager to get started.

After getting ready and having a light breakfast, they head off to receive their official orders from their squad captain. The cadets had already chosen the pairs they wanted to be split into, but Catra keeps her tail curled around Adora's hip anyway, just so everyone knows she's taken.

As soon as they have their orders, the two of them take off on-foot through the Fright Zone to cover their designated section. All the while, Adora keeps a confident, steady stride, while Catra jumps and leaps like an excited cub.

"Oh man, oh man, this is it!" she squeals. "This is our big chance, Adora! We just have to scout for an hour and report back! It'll be a piece of cake!"

"But don't forget we'll have to handle any issues that come our way."

"Pssh, come on. It's not like we ever have anyone _stupid_ enough to invade us. But even if we did, we'd kick their butts."

Adora grins.

"Yeah. We would."

They make their way to their post, which is on the very outskirts of the Fright Zone, fairly close to the Whispering Woods itself. The terrain here is jagged with rocks and debris. Adora makes sure to tread carefully, but Catra just keeps leaping around like always.

"Careful," Adora warns her. "The ground's not very stable here."

"It's fiiiine. You gotta stop worrying so much, Adora."

"I'm just being cautious. I don't want anything to go wrong on the day of our evaluation."

Catra just huffs, but seems to remember the seriousness of the situation. She straightens up and walks normally beside Adora now as they continue patroling. Nothing seems amiss as far as they both can tell. Adora's starting to think Catra was right.

 _Maybe this_ will _be a piece of cake..._

They walk for a while without incident, keeping quiet to observe their surroundings with their eyes and ears. Adora naturally falls into step behind Catra, whose senses are much keener, but she stays on high alert nonetheless.

In addition to paying attention to her surroundings, Adora pays close attention to her partner's body language. Catra seems at-ease for the most part-

-until they reach a large chasm filled to the brim with gray water. Catra stiffens a bit and takes a step back, wrinkling her nose. But Adora is glad to see it.

"Great. I need to cool off a bit." She kneels down beside the water's edge and scoops some into her hands, then splashes it onto her face. Catra's tail bristles.

"Adora, don't get so close like that." She puts a hand on Adora's shoulder and pulls her back. Adora pouts.

"Why not? It's fine, Catra. It's just water."

"Still..."

"I think you need to cool off a bit too!" She turns around and splashes Catra right in the face.

"Hey!" Catra scrambles away. Adora laughs.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

Catra grumbles and shakes herself off.

It's then when she hears something moving past the sounds of Adora's giggling. Ears twitching, Catra snaps her head up.

"Adora, shut up."

"Huh?"

"I said be _quiet!_ "

Her tail lashes and her hackles raise in contrast to her upper body, which leans down into a crouch. Adora stands up slowly and listens.

But Catra hears it first – whatever it is. She steps back to shield Adora, but Adora moves up to stand beside her instead.

With the water at their backs they turn to face the steaming metal debris at the edge of the Fright Zone. The sound comes closer and closer, until Adora can hear it too.

Catra's too anxious about their mission to notice it's a familiar sound. Adora recognizes it soon enough. Their 'intruder' is really nothing more than one of the Fright Zone's own security robots on patrol. She sighs in relief.

"Catra, it's just a bot. You're too uptight about-"

"Watch out!"

Catra gives her a hard shove, and Adora stumbles and falls to her knees. At the same time, the bot reveals itself, proving they were never in any actual danger.

But the shove Catra had given Adora had caused her own foot to slip on a wet rock. With a stuttering yelp she falls backward and lands with a loud splash right in the water. Adora laughs.

"Jeez, Catra! You are _such_ a scaredy cat sometimes!" The splashing water eventually settles behind her. She shakes her head and sighs again. "Come on, Catra. Get up. Our shift's almost over so we can head back."

She stands up and brushes herself off as the security bot wanders away. But she still doesn't hear her partner getting up behind her.

"Catra, come on. I said we can head back now."

Still nothing. Adora turns around and quirks an eyebrow.

"Catra?"

The water is still and dark behind her. Adora's heart clenches.

"Catra? Catra-?! Oh my gosh, don't tell me-"

She jumps right in without a second thought, squinting past the cold stinging darkness of the swirling water.

Catra has sunk several feet down already, her eyes barely open as bubbles fly up from her mouth. Adora kicks her legs hard and reaches for her hand, grabbing her wrist tightly. She struggles to fight against gravity and the water already weighing Catra down, trying desperately to turn them around and start pulling her back up. She tugs Catra up to her side and swims with all her might.

It feels like minutes before her fingertips finally breach the surface. She grabs onto rocks and yanks herself up, and Catra along with her. Adora sputters and spits water as she hauls Catra out behind her. But the only sounds she hears are her own.

Adora drags herself onto solid ground and pulls Catra up with her. She isn't moving and her eyes are shut. Her head rolls limply to one side.

Adora's heart clenches in her throat.

"Catra? Catra?!" She brushes her fingers over her partner's face but she doesn't stir. Adora hunches forward to rest her head on Catra's chest. She can hear a floundering pulse, but there's no air. She isn't breathing.

Adora frantically clamps her hands together, balances them at the center of her chest, and begins pumping.

"Catra? Catra, please. Please, no-"

She pushes again and again and again, feeling tears brimming up and stinging her eyes. They drip down one after the other and land on Catra's cheeks. Adora pushes a little harder.

"Catra, C-Catra-"

 _You can't- You can't leave me-!_

"Hhgk-"

Suddenly Catra's body heaves beneath her palms and she sputters. Adora sobs in relief and quickly helps turn her onto her side.

Catra vomits mouthfuls of water, hacking up everything that doesn't belong. It leaves her gasping, shaking violently beneath Adora's touch.

Adora feels the fear and adrenaline drain from her veins as the relief takes over and surges up.

"Catra-? Are you okay?" She holds her up and supports her, patting her back firmly to help her cough and breathe. Catra wheezes heavily against her, her hair and fur and clothes all soaked through. She doesn't say anything or lift her head.

Adora can't take it.

"Catra? P-Please say something."

Catra shakes her head slowly and drags in a few more ragged breaths. She lifts her head slowly to look up into her eyes.

"Ah... Adora..."

"Oh, thank goodness..." Adora throws both arms around her and pulls her in tighter than ever before. "Why... Why didn't you ever _tell_ me you can't swim...?"

Catra exhales and clings to her back.

"I... didn't think it was important..."

It isn't much longer before they break down and cry together in each other's arms, scared and relieved and ridden with guilt for all different reasons. Catra can only say the same words on repeat.

"Sorry... S-Sorry, Adora..."

Adora locks both arms around her back and squeezes her.

"Hey... it's okay. _You're_ okay. That's all that matters."

"No..." Catra gasps. "Wh-What if we fail our assignment because of me? Wh... What kind of Horde cadet can't even swim...?"

"Hey." Adora eases herself back and cups Catra's face, having her look up into her eyes directly. "No one else has to know, okay? I can teach you. You'll pick it up in no time." She smiles and hugs Catra tenderly. "Till then it'll be our secret. Okay?"

Catra chokes a small sob against her shoulder, but nods.

"Okay..."

Adora makes sure to warm her up as much as possible, hugging Catra until her clothes are dry and ruffling her hair until every last drop is out.

By the time they make it back to their commander, they've plastered on the usual intense Fright Zone cadet expressions. They give their report, pass their assessment, and take another step up the ranks together.

In the following weeks, Adora and Catra take every opportunity to sneak out together and go to the pool. Adora holds her hands and helps her submerge, teaches her how to breathe, how to kick her legs and move her arms.

Catra gets nervous the first time Adora lets go of her, so nervous she swims her way straight back to her. And then she realizes she can _swim_.

They rejoice, hug, laugh.

And before they know it they're sneaking away for midnight swims together as often as they can...

. . .

Adora opens her eyes as the memories fade, and finds herself back in the present. Catra is curled up at her side, cuddled into her shoulder and hugging her loosely around her stomach now. She's breathing softly, fast asleep.

Adora's eyes fill with fondness as she lightly rests her chin on top of Catra's head and wraps both arms around her shoulders.

 _Why can't it just stay like this forever...? It isn't fair. Why can't she break away from the Horde like I did? What's stopping her...? Was it because I betrayed her trust? Is it my own fault...?_

She feels her throat tighten a little, and a small sob works its way out.

 _Just stay here. Don't leave me anymore..._

Then again, maybe it's best she got a taste of her own medicine.

Adora bites her lip and closes her eyes, holding Catra closer. Not a moment later she feels her stir.

"Mn... Adora?"

Catra lifts her head, already remembering where she is. Her ears flick curiously as she rubs a hand over her eyes, not at all embarrassed about the embrace she has on her. Adora quickly wipes her eyes too.

"Sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"No," Catra yawns. "But I felt like... something was wrong. You okay?"

Adora almost falters and lets the tears fall. But she holds them back and inhales deeply.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Catra blinks tiredly before curling back up into her shoulder.

"If you say so..."

The bath water and herbs must've made her sleepy, because Adora's never seen her this relaxed before. Especially not in enemy territory.

She savors Catra's closeness for a while longer, curling her fingertips through her wet mane of hair and petting all down her back. Before long, a purr starts to rumble in her chest, sending little vibrations across the surface of the water.

Adora keeps telling herself just one minute longer...

At last she feels it's finally time to get out. She nudges Catra gently until she blinks her eyes open and sits up on her own.

"Come on," Adora murmurs. "Let's get out before we become raisins."

She takes both of Catra's hands and guides her back up the steps, then offers her a towel. They dry themselves off in silence.

Catra can't stop her eyes from traveling up Adora's back. She winces when she sees the long red scratch marks still etched into her skin. Guilt surges up and tightens in her stomach at the sight of it. She isn't sure what comes over her, but her body moves on its own in that moment. She takes a small step forward and wraps both arms around Adora from behind.

"Sorry..."

Adora is too surprised to even ask what she's doing before she feels it for herself. She feels Catra nuzzling against her back before slowly drawing her tongue up over her shoulder blades. She licks the wounds softly, as if in repentance. Adora remains still and says nothing.

Catra doesn't stop until she's covered the length of every single scratch mark, then she hides her face in Adora's shoulder. Adora turns around slowly and holds her without saying a word.

Eventually, they part and retreat back to their clothes to change.

Adora finishes up by retying her hair, which had been quick to dry. But when she looks back to her old partner, Catra is still trying to shake her own mane of hair dry. Adora picks up her towel and pads over to where Catra is crouched on the floor, finishing up with fastening her belt. Adora drops the towel on Catra's head, earning a hiss.

"Hey! What're you-"

"Just be quiet for a sec, Catra."

Adora begins to gently massage the towel through Catra's hair to soak up any excess water. She kneads her fingers in and ruffles a little, but not enough to tangle it more or yank at it. Catra sits hunched over in a brooding manner, but her curling tail gives away how much she's actually enjoying it.

Adora smiles. It's been forever since she'd gotten to fuss over her. Back at the Horde, Catra would just shake herself off after a bath and be done with it, and it's only because of Adora insistently drying her hair for her that she never got sick from going to bed with a soaking-wet head.

So Adora dries her hair a little longer, and a little more softly now, for all the times she'd missed over the past few weeks. Catra doesn't resist her, and Adora even thinks she hears the beginnings of another purr. But before it can become consistent, Catra moves away and gives herself another shake.

"That's good. Thanks."

Adora isn't sure if it's spite she hears in her voice, or just a bit of irritation due to creeping exhaustion. Even so, she isn't going to give up that easily. As they both stand, Adora manages to catch one of her hands.

"Hold on. There're a few more things I wanna do."

Catra snorts, but can't help being swept away by Adora's whims.

Adora makes a brief stop by her vanity first and grabs a couple of things that Catra can't exactly see before pulling her over to the bed and having her sit. Catra's tail begins to twitch again.

"Adora, what are you-"

"It's fine! Why are you so tense again already? Just relax, Catra."

Adora settles behind her and picks up the seashell comb, an authentic gift sent over from Mermista. It feels like forever since she's been able to pamper Catra, and she isn't going to pass up the perfect opportunity now.

She makes sure to be gentle but firm as she begins combing through her dark hair, starting down at the ends and working her way up slowly. Catra bristles when she realizes what she's doing.

"Adora, really? I can't afford to be-"

"You can afford to _chill out_ and relax for just one night, Catra. Seriously. Take a load off. Consider it compensation for traveling all the way here by yourself while under constant fear of potentially getting caught."

Catra huffs and crosses her arms, but allows the treatment to continue.

Adora happily continues brushing for her, easing the thicker parts of her hair into sections to divide and conquer. Catra pays attention to what she's doing behind her back.

"Hey, I know what you're up to! Don't you _dare_ start braiding my hair right now!"

"Who, me? Pssh, I would _never_..." Adora quickly clumps all of Catra's hair back together and innocently continues brushing.

And even though Catra mumbles and grumbles, Adora can feel her leaning back ever so slightly into her touch. Her tail continues to curl up, and she can hear the tiny rumbles of a purr that Catra is adamantly trying to keep down.

"Geez, you are so stubborn..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing~" Adora continues for several more minutes, until Catra's hair is smooth and almost even silky. "There." She runs her hands through it a couple of times, knowing Catra's secretly loving the feeling of her hands down her back.

But just when the purr is on the tip of her tongue and ready to slip out, Catra pulls herself away.

"Okay, are you _done_ yet?"

"Not yet!" Adora puts the comb aside and holds up the other thing she'd grabbed - a small silver nail file. Catra blinks.

"Adora, you're not seriously-"

"I _am_ seriously going to file your nails for you. Look." She picks up one of Catra's hands and flattens out her fingers to inspect. Her claws are still chipped and broken like they'd been yesterday, likely from Catra's extensive combat practices. Adora runs her fingers over them very gently, but Catra still winces.

"See?" Adora says. "They hurt. I knew it. Let me help, Catra."

She doesn't move for a moment, but simply holds onto her friend's hand.

Catra's tail lashes behind her, but her eyes have lost their stern warning glare. She just sighs and glances elsewhere.

"Do whatever you want, Adora."

Adora grins and tries not to squeak in her delight; she'd always secretly loved getting to do these things for her.

So she crosses her legs and pulls Catra into the center of the bed with her now before lifting her hand and getting to work.

She goes slowly and takes care in filing each of Catra's claws, being extra gentle with whittling down the broken ones until she can make them somewhat even.

In the past when she'd done this, Catra would often yowl and complain and squirm around. But now she just winces every now and again, and her tail flicks a few times. Adora treads cautiously.

"Y'know, if it hurts, you can tell me."

Catra doesn't look at her.

"It doesn't hurt. I'm _fine_."

"I didn't ask if you were."

Catra says nothing.

Adora finishes with her left hand and picks up her right to begin the same treatment. When she finishes she regrettably lets go of Catra's hand.

"How's that?"

Catra inspects her claws with mild interest.

"Not bad."

"Better than sharpening them on a tree."

"Hey, that was _one_ time!"

"Right." Adora laughs and puts the file on her nightstand alongside the brush. Inevitably, their eyes meet again. Adora smiles. Catra shrugs.

They come to the silent agreement to lie down together.

Catra doesn't opt to just curl up at Adora's ankles either. She lies down right beside her and stretches out her legs, letting her tail drape across Adora's hip. She mutters, softly at first, and Adora just rests an arm over her to calm her down.

She assumes Catra will quiet down before long. But she just keeps squirming and mumbling under her breath, even hissing every now and again. She grumbles and growls until it eventually elevates into a full-fledged yowl.

" _Damn it!_ Why is this happening?"

"Catra?" Startled, Adora inches back to look down at her. "What's the matter?"

But Catra won't let her see her face. She buries herself in Adora's chest and locks both arms around her furiously.

" _This!_ " she cries. "I _told_ myself I wouldn't come back here... that I didn't need-" _You._

She digs her claws into Adora's back. Adora flinches and grunts at the sudden pain. And Catra gasps when she realizes what she's done.

"Sorry! I didn't-"

"Hey," Adora pats her shoulder. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean to."

Catra hides herself deeper into the crook of Adora's neck.

"I didn't... I _shouldn't_ have come back... I said I wouldn't. So why...?" The helpless whisper rises up into a broken wail. "Why can't I stay away from you, damn it?! Why can't I just _let you go?!_ "

Her words trigger memories of light and voices in Adora's mind, voices coaxing her to let go... She shuts her eyes and tries to fight off the thoughts.

 _I don't care! I don't have time for that! Catra needs me now!_

She pulls herself back into the present and opens her eyes to find Catra shaking in her arms. She can feel warm wetness seeping into her shoulder. Catra's voice is a pained, heavy whisper.

"Why...? Why can't I just... _damn_ it..."

Adora doesn't know what to say.

She wants to tell her it's okay, that she isn't weak, that her heart is pure-

-that she loves her...

But she feels anything she tries telling Catra now would only make things worse. She'd only get more conflicted, feel weaker, and hate herself even more than she already does.

"I hate it..." Catra rasps. "I _hate_ it..."

Adora doesn't know what she's referring to: her heart? Her feelings? Her relationship with Adora?

 _Either way, it doesn't matter. Because I'll love you more than you hate yourself._

She wraps her arms around Catra and holds her close.

She's always been the only place Catra felt safe enough to cry. She's glad that hasn't changed. She's glad she can still be there for her, if only a little.

Even if it's only at night when no one else is looking.

She loses track of time, but eventually Catra stills and quiets. Her claws loosen their hold and her tail goes limp. Adora eases back gingerly to glimpse her tired, tearstained face. It shatters her heart all over again.

Only Catra.

Only Catra has ever had such a deep, profound, devastating effect on her.

Only Catra could wound her heart so deeply and so frequently.

Adora strokes her thumb across Catra's freckled cheeks and catches all of her tears.

She doesn't know if this might be the last night she sees her like this, or at all. She doesn't want to do something she might regret.

That's why she doesn't hesitate to leave a soft, tender kiss on Catra's forehead.

"I'm sorry... I really am..."

She hugs her close, cradling Catra's head against her chest with the utmost care.

Adora knows she'll be gone when morning comes. She knows she might never come back.

At least for now she knows Catra still needs her as much as Adora does. But if it's only going to bring them more pain...

 _Wouldn't it just be better if we... stopped pretending...?_

Perhaps they could never be anything more than enemies. Perhaps they were too far gone.

But there's something about Catra crying herself to sleep in her arms that makes Adora think otherwise.

She stays awake for as long as she can, savoring Catra's warmth across her body, her scent in her lungs, and her heartbeat against her own.

She'll be gone by morning.

But for now she's here.

And that's good enough.

Just for now.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry to say I think I'll be ending this one here. How many times can they conveniently sneak out and meet up together before it just feels forced for the sake of the writing? But then again, I might just get another idea or two, so I guess we'll see!**

 **But for next week I'll be posting a new, separate story for them!**

 **Thank you for reading! Please review!**


End file.
